


Caballero a la antigua

by sickdreamer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Being Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickdreamer/pseuds/sickdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando un humano normal quiere el número de alguna chica le sostiene la puerta para que entre o le ofrece su ayuda para llevar las compras hasta el auto -al menos según Tony-. Así que no deja de parecerle extraño ver a Steve hacerlo solo porque sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caballero a la antigua

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen si es que hay algún error, hace unos meses que estoy sin beta, pero agradecería si me lo dejaran saber (:

Rogers era un viejo chapado a la antigua; cada palabra que emergía de su boca era perfectamente pronunciada, nunca salía de casa sin arreglarse el cabello, ayudaba a las abuelitas a llevar bolsas de supermercado y probablemente abrió la puerta para la mitad de las mujeres de New York en los últimos dos meses, era algo así como el hijo pródigo de las cosas caballerosas. Y él, el genio, millonario, filantropo, metrosexual Tony Stark lo sabía de sobra.  
  
Lo sabía, pero aún así no entendía por qué seguía haciéndolo. Más de una vez pudo presenciar cómo alguna (perturbante) señora se había aprovechado de su caballerosidad, tocando su trasero mientras llevaba sus compras, o cómo una mujer lo había acusado de machista cuando había comentado que  _no debería arruinar tan bellas manos para cambiar los neumáticos del auto_  (lo que conllevaba por supuesto un interminable sermón sobre la igualdad de género).  
  
Sí, realmente ser tan estúpidamente... _Rogers_  le traía problemas. Muchos problemas. Entonces no le veía el caso a empeñarse tanto en seguir esas ridículas costumbres de principios del siglo pasado si ni siquiera le servían para conseguir un número de teléfono (ya que a las pocas señoritas que se habían atrevido a lanzarle una indirecta, apenas las terminaba de entender).  
  
Quizás por eso le había dado un poco de lástima el vejete y lo había invitado a quedarse con él unas semanas (y porque su rompimiento con Peppers lo hacía sentir  _solo un poco_  solo).  
  
Escuchó las puertas del elevador abrirse y dejó a un lado el montón de lata y cables que formaban su nuevo proyecto. Levantó la vista y sí, era Rogers.  
  
El mencionado tocó a la puerta de vidrio de la habitación (lo que no dejaba de ser divertido, si ya podía ver que no estaba trabajando), y esperó pacientemente una respuesta (esto le causó aún más gracia).  
  
\- ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Diga? -contestó sarcástico finalmente, ante la expresión imperturbable del más alto.  
  
\- Muy divertido, Tony -Steve abrió la puerta y solo asomó la cabeza- pasé por una pastelería y traje algunos dulces para desayunar. ¿Preparo café para los dos?  
  
Tony toda la vida comió solo mientras trabajaba (aproximadamente unas 3 bebidas energéticas, porque claro está que se desvelaba ensimismado en su trabajo), pero debía admitir que esto de desayunar pastelitos acompañado y sentir el aroma de la comida recién hecha por las noches se había vuelto bastante agradable.  
  
No dejaba de creer que Rogers era un estúpido al esforzarse con tantos detalles con todo el mundo, pero pensaba que era absolutamente valido si esos detalles lo incluían a él. Después de todo, era un egocéntrico y le gustaba que lo mimaran.  
  
\- Sí, Rogers. -se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta- Y dime...-fijó sus ojos en los azules del más alto con absoluta seriedad mientras llamaba al ascensor- ¿ni siquiera te he besado y aún así decidiste convertirte en mi esposa?  
  
Rogers entornó los ojos divertido mientras le daba un pequeño empujón y Stark rió. Definitivamente el vejete se  _debía_  quedar un tiempo más.

**Author's Note:**

> Chiquillos, los quiero. Y me gusta escribirlos más o menos casados porque son lo más lógico en la vida.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
